Γερμανοί
Γερμανοί Germans, ancient Germanic peoples thumb|300px|[[Κεντρική Ευρώπη.]] thumb|300px|[[Γερμανία.]] *Ιστορικός λαός της Κεντρικής Ευρώπης. *Σύγχρονος λαός ενός κράτους της Κεντρικής Ευρώπης. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Γερμανοί" συσχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με το όνομα "Γερμανία". Επίσης * Κίμβροι, Κιμμέριοι, * Καρμάνιοι, Σαυρομάτες, Δαλμάτες Ιστορία Οι Γερμανοί (Γερμανικά: Deutsche) είναι μια Γερμανική εθνοτική ομάδα, με κοιτίδα την Κεντρική Ευρώπη , που μοιράζεται μια κοινή γερμανική καταγωγή, πολιτισμό και ιστορία, ενώ έχει ως μητρική γλώσσα τη γερμανική. Στη σύγχρονη χρήση, ο όρος αναφέρεται επίσης στους πολίτες της Ομοσπονδιακής Δημοκρατίας της Γερμανίας, ανεξάρτητα από την καταγωγή, τη μητρική γλώσσα, την εθνική ταυτότητα και τον πολιτισμό. Ο αγγλικός όρος Germans (Γερμανοί) έχει αναφερθεί ιστορικά στο γερμανόφωνο πληθυσμό της Αγίας Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας από τα τέλη του Μεσαίωνα.alongside the slightly earlier term Almayns; John of Trevisa's 1387 translation of Ranulf Higdon's Polychronicon has: During the 15th and 16th centuries, Dutch was the adjective used in the sense "pertaining to Germans". Use of German as an adjective dates to ca. 1550. The adjective Dutch narrowed its sense to "of the Netherlands" during the 17th century. Πριν από την κατάρρευση του Κομμουνισμού και την επανένωση της Γερμανίας, οι Γερμανοί αποτελούσαν το μεγαλύτερο διχασμένο έθνος στην Ευρώπη, με μεγάλη διαφορά,divided refers to relatively strong regionalism among the Germans within the Federal Republic of Germany. The events of the 20th century also affected the nation. As a result, the German people remain divided in the 21st century, though the degree of division is one much diminished after two world wars, the Cold War, and the German reunification.Europe's Rising Regionalism μια θέση που σήμερα κατέχει το έθνος των Ρώσων.Germany and German Minorities in Europe Από την έκρηξη της Προτεσταντικής Μεταρρύθμισης εντός της Αγίας Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας, η Γερμανική κοινωνία έχει χαρακτηρισθεί από ένα καθολικό-προτεσταντικό χάσμα. This List of Germanic Tribes includes names of populations speaking Germanic languages or otherwise considered Germanic in sources from the late 1st millennium BC to the early 2nd millennium AD. The c. 300 tribes do not necessarily represent contemporaneous, distinct or Germanic-speaking populations or have common ancestral populations. Some closely fit the concept of a tribe. Others are confederations or even unions of tribes. Some may not have spoken Germanic at all, but were bundled by the sources with the Germanic speakers. Some were undoubtedly of mixed culture. They may have assimilated to Germanic or to other cultures from Germanic. A B C D E F G H I J L M N O P Q R S T U V Z Mythical founders Many of the authors relating ethnic names of Germanic peoples speculated concerning their origin, from the earliest writers to approximately the Renaissance. One cross-cultural approach over this more than a millennium of historical speculation was to assign an eponymous ancestor of the same name as, or reconstructed from, the name of the people. For example, Hellen was the founder of the Hellenes. Although some Enlightenment historians continued to repeat these ancient stories as though fact, today they are recognized as manifestly mythological. There was, for example, no Franko, or Francio, ancestor of the Franks. The convergence of data from history, linguistics and archaeology have made this conclusion inevitable. A list of the mythical founders of Germanic peoples follows. * Angul — Angles (the Kings of Mercia, according to the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle, other Anglo-Saxon dynasties are derived from other descendants of Woden) * Ask — Istvaeones * Aurvandil — Vandals * Burgundus — Burgundians (Historia Brittonum) * Dan — Danes (Chronicon Lethrense) * Francio — Franks (Liber Historiae Francorum) * Gothus — Goths/Geats/Gutes * Ingve — Ingvaeones, Ynglings * Irmin — Irminones * Mannus — Manni, or "men", a name fragment as in the later Alemanni (Germania) * Nór — Norwegians (Chronicon Lethrense) * Seaxnēat — Saxons Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Σύγχρονοι Λαοί Ευρώπης *Γερμανία * Βιβλιογραφία * Germania of Tacitus * A speculative Findlay map of 1849 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Σύγχρονοι Λαοί Κεντρικής Ευρώπης Category: Ιστορικοί Λαοί Κεντρικής Ευρώπης Category: Ιστορικοί Λαοί Δυτικής Ευρώπης